The Secret Unspeakable
by HBuggy
Summary: For centuries the Department of Mysteries has been choosing one person to become the “Secret Unspeakable”. Their job is to help protect the Department and the entire magical community. Since their life is often in danger, the person is required to nev


For centuries the Department of Mysteries has been choosing one person to become the "Secret Unspeakable". This person is chosen at the age of fourteen and is required to be intelligent and skillful in wizardry. Their job is to help protect the Department and the entire magical community. You could say this person is a sort of "chief" Auror. The identity of this solemn soul is rarely revealed. This of course means anyone against the Ministry of Magic would do just about anything to sabotage this important member. 

Since their life (as is any of those who work in the Department) is often in danger, the person is required to never speak of their true identity nor put anyone else in danger. Therefore, this person must make every effort to be "invisible" and put their life and job on the line before anything else. 

Nothing is more important than being the Secret Unspeakable. Nothing.

*---*

__

Could my life be any worse? Leah thought to herself. She looked down at the scattered desk before her. _Why did I ever agree to this?_ Then she remembered why. She had been fourteen, and at that age the idea of having a career already waiting for you in the Department of Mysteries sounded like a good idea. But now, at barely 16, she was beginning to feel the cold chill of regret. 

Leah Boreanaz was, in fact, the Secret Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. But as for right now she was junior executive to her father, Terrance, of the Department of Mysteries. She had also been able to "skip" most of the training needed to be an Auror and was now finally finished with the short six week course she was able to take instead. 

So here she was. An Auror and Junior Executive in the Department of Mysteries at the mere age of sixteen. The only thing was, junior executive, as inviting as it may sound, was not all it was cracked up to be. For now it just mean she had the title of "junior executive" and "Auror" and did most of the paperwork on various cases her father worked on. Plus, there was a catch to the whole thing. Leah was a secret to everyone but the employees of the Department. 

This basically meant she was destined to have an unbearably lonely life with no friends, no love life and she was even beginning to see less of her twin brother Michael. Leah sighed to herself and decided it was time she get started on some of her homework. She apparated (she also able to do this underage) back into Hogsmeade and walked the short distance back onto the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She ran her wand along the large iron gate and tapped it three times. It opened on its own accord and she was just about to climb the staircase into the Entrance Hall when she saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. Her hand flew instinctively to her wand. Leah looked behind her and saw that over y the lake the Whomping Willow was thrashing about at a deer trying, she thought, to get to the base of the tree. She squinted to get a better look at the deer when all of a sudden the Willow stopped thrashing and the deer disappeared behind it. Leah shrugged and went inside. 

As she climbed the spiral staircase towards Gryffindor Tower she heard footsteps running towards her and stopped dead in her tracks as Sirius Black came rocketing around the corner. He stopped, clutching his chest.

"Oh, wow, sorry," he stammered, slightly out of breath. He straightened up and took in the sight of her. She was very pretty, he could tell that much in the dark. "I was just…well…leaving." He said flashing her one of his prize-winning grins.

"Oh…ok." 

Leah turned to walk away when he said, "You aren't going to tell on me, are you?" he asked, pointing to the silver Prefects badge on her chest. 

"No," Leah said as she began to walk away. She heard him take off running again and shrugged her shoulders. _Asshole_, she though. She had come to think that most boys were these days, especially those like James Potter, Sirius Black and they're whole gang. Or maybe it was just the fact that she had never had a long enough relationship to see what a boy could do to her, emotionally, that is. And of course the occasional fling or boyfriend she had were always secret and hidden from her father. _Your job comes first and foremost, _he would say_. _He was constantly saying this and now, Leah was beginning to believe it. She didn't really need boys friends or any of it really…..

*---*

Leah entered the dorm room she shared with Lily Evans and flopped down onto bed. She hated trying to fall asleep at night. It was the only time she truly felt loneliness creep up behind her and devour her whole mind and body. It seemed as though every night, everything she didn't have would come and taunt her and make her wish she had a better life with friends and a boyfriend or that maybe she would get to go to the Christmas Ball with one of the seventh years. But she couldn't. 

And then her father's voice started to ring in her head over and over before she finally drifted off to sleep.

_"Your job come first and foremost….."_


End file.
